<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【德哈】【pwp】该死的阿尼玛格斯 by sniff_xiuxiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287043">【德哈】【pwp】该死的阿尼玛格斯</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniff_xiuxiu/pseuds/sniff_xiuxiu'>sniff_xiuxiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Drarry - Fandom, 德哈 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniff_xiuxiu/pseuds/sniff_xiuxiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>猫耳兽化</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【德哈】【pwp】该死的阿尼玛格斯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>猫耳兽化</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“哦，梅林的蕾丝边连裤袜！”有求必应室里，哈利揪着自己的头发第一百次发出懊恼的呻吟，顺便将自己摔进一旁的旧沙发里耷拉着脑袋。<br/>     用梅林的蛋蛋发誓，哈利除了无法接受邓布利多的穿衣风格以及嗜甜如命的口味以外，还是无比真诚的认为自家校长拥有比巨怪稍微好一点的头脑的——或许，这种认知现在要在前面加上一个定语了，曾经。<br/>     天知道梅林昨天晚上是不是和亚瑟王滚床单过了头，以至于忘记疏通那只老蜜蜂被蜂蜜堵的严严实实的脑子。<br/>    “哈利，我认为是时候让你练习阿尼玛格斯了，而且我想西弗会是个好老师。”说这话的时候邓布利多正将自己断过一次的鼻子从蟑螂堆里抬起来，一双眼睛从半月形的眼镜下露出来，看着旁边那个一言不发的油腻腻的老蝙蝠。<br/>    “你会教哈利的，对吧。”<br/>哦，哈利现在整个人陷在沙发里，回想起昨天在校长室里的经历，忍不住再一次的问候梅林，为什么不是麦格教授而是斯内普？！<br/>     他本以为那个老蝙蝠会拒绝的，可是瞧他看见了什么？谁能告诉他，那个点了点头甚至还对他露出一个阴恻恻笑容的老蝙蝠其实被人施了夺魂咒。<br/>    可是无疑，哈利的这点幻想落空了，霍格沃茨蛇王并没有被施过夺魂咒，相反，他很清楚自己的学生是自己死对头破特家的小崽子。<br/>    所以，为了达成地窖蛇王的要求，为了挽救格兰芬多的红宝石沙漏，我们的救世主不得不在夜晚披着隐身衣离开温暖的床铺，偷偷摸摸的来到有求必应室里，期望着自己能在期限之内达到老蝙蝠的要求。<br/>    可是脱离教授指点的莽撞学生难免会出些事故，不管这个人是魔药课上的隆巴顿先生还是万应室里的救世主大人。<br/>    “这下好了，希望庞弗雷夫人那里不缺床位。”哈利自暴自弃的蜷缩在万应室的沙发上，一旁壁炉里跳跃着的火焰很好的照出了救世主白皙的肤色，纤瘦的身形，贴在脸颊两边的黑发，小巧的五官，以及——头顶上显然不属于一个正常巫师的两只黑色的尖耳和身后从巫师袍里探出的一条毛茸茸软绵绵的尾巴。<br/>    不管怎样，还是先回到寝室再说。<br/>    哈利•兽化的•波特披上隐身衣，小心翼翼的往格兰芬多塔楼方向溜去。<br/>    不过可怜的哈利，他似乎忘了在阿尼玛格斯形态下，巫师总是会不自觉的表现出一些可爱又甜蜜的动物化的倾向，纵使变形不完全成功也不能阻止。<br/>    现在这种奇妙的，与动物之间的联系似乎就出现在救世主和洛莉丝夫人之间。<br/>    “喵～”洛莉丝夫人其实只是嗅到了一丝疑似同类的味道，想顺便打个招呼而已，但是我们显然不能期待洛莉丝夫人知道现在已经宵禁要小点声，不是么？<br/>     经过洛莉丝夫人一声叫喊，走廊里响起脚步声也就顺理成章理所当然了。<br/>     不过一直以为到来的会是费尔奇的哈利在看到走廊尽头那个越走越近的铂金色脑袋的时候还是瞬间僵直了。<br/>     德拉科•马尔福，天，他来干什么。<br/>     哈利将自己包裹在隐身衣里，尽力贴着墙。那颗铂金色的脑袋就在眼前晃来晃去，他甚至能闻到一股好闻的柠檬洗发水的味道。<br/>     千万不要被发现。哈利保证从来没这么虔诚过。<br/>     不过或许是今天他问候了梅林太多遍，梅林烦透了之后忽略了他真诚的祈祷，幸运女神这一次并没有站在他的身边。         哈利一切试图减少自己存在感的努力都被那个不受控制的，毛茸茸的，从隐身衣下摆处伸出去的黑色尾巴给毁了。<br/>    “瞧瞧我逮到了谁。”马尔福扬着下巴，“伟大的格兰芬多救世主，在宵禁后没有回到他的寝室，反而……”讲到这里，马尔福微微动了动那金色的脑袋，上下扫视了哈利一圈，几乎要凝成实质的眼神从尾巴处向上移动，最终停在了那两只猫耳上。<br/>    “反而……一副夜店猫女郎的装扮，还被一个斯莱特林级长抓了现行。”<br/>     马尔福说完露出一抹假笑，几乎算得上是调戏的凑上前去，在那因为紧张而一颤一颤的猫耳上吹了口气。<br/>     “我假设，波特先生其实是想诱惑一位正直的霍格沃茨级长？”<br/>     斯莱特林王子说完，很开心的发现，在热气带来震颤和发丝骚动带来的麻痒的共同作用下，已然吓傻的格兰芬多绿眸小黑猫不知所措的站在原地，瞪大了一双清澈的杏核眼，眸子里的亮光任是那副破旧的眼镜都挡不住。<br/>     德拉科的眼神不禁暗了暗，展开双臂一把将绿眼睛小黑猫困在墙壁与两臂间。要是仔细看就能发现，平日里斯莱特林王子殿下灰蓝色的瞳仁几乎已经变成灰色，尤其是在看到被困在怀里的小野猫慌张的手足无措，只得将一条尾巴紧紧缠绕在腿上的时候，德拉科冷色的瞳仁几乎要灼烧起来。<br/>     哦，梅林是在考验他的意志力么。德拉科有点懊丧的想，天知道他肖想面前的这个救世主有多久了。<br/>     德拉科盯着不知道是因为害怕还是害羞而颤抖着的救世主，惊讶于救世主今天的温驯——难道兽化之后性格也跟着有所改变么？德拉科感受到身前小野猫的细微颤抖，他伸出舌尖，用一种引诱的姿态舔了舔自己干燥的几乎要裂开的嘴唇。<br/>     该死的！德拉科暗啐一口，他能感觉到自己巫师袍下，那个真的不小的小德拉科瞬间就硬的发胀，不受控制的向上翘起，到了纵使他衣着宽松也能看出端倪的程度。<br/>      现在我们的王子殿下和救世主小野猫面对面贴的很近，因为身高原因，德拉科的胯部正好贴在哈利的腹部软肉上。那个硬热的柱状物体很有存在感的随着两人的细微动作微微磨蹭着哈利小黑猫的小腹，让人无法忽视。<br/>    “该死的马尔福，你是想让我告诉所有人，传说中的斯莱特林王子其实是个随时随地可以发情的种马么？”<br/>     哈利挣动着被德拉科一只大手钳制在头顶的两个手腕，嘴里威胁道。只是这威胁的话伴上两只尖尖的猫耳，一根毛茸茸的尾巴和一双水光潋滟的翡翠色眼眸，怎么看都不像是威胁，而是十足的诱惑了。<br/>     马尔福家训第五十二条：耐得住诱惑，但在不损害利益的情况下顺遂诱惑。<br/>     德拉科当然是个不折不扣的马尔福，所以他没有理由拒绝救世主的诱惑。<br/>     感受到身上那人胸腔里由于低笑而产生的振动，哈利再次睁大一双猫眼，愤怒的瞪着马尔福——好吧，是自以为愤怒。哪知反而正中某人下怀。<br/>     德拉科一手没有放松对哈利的钳制，另一只手则顺着他的下巴摸进宽松的巫师袍领口，熟练的挑开几枚纽扣。<br/>     由于长年握着魔杖而带上薄茧的手指轻飘飘的拂过哈利纤细的锁骨，带给怀里的小猫一丝痒意，而痒过之后到来的是一股让人难以抵挡的酥麻感。<br/>    “嗯……你别这样弄我……”<br/>     当在领口处作乱的大手继续往下，触到胸前的两朵红樱并且毫不怜惜的揉搓时，小黑猫再也压抑不住冲口而出的呻吟。<br/>     “啊哈……”<br/>　　而哈利口中溢出的鼻音仿佛更加鼓励了斯莱特林王子殿下，后者现在已经放松了对小野猫的钳制，只是用身子虚虚的把人压在墙上——毕竟以救世主现在的样子，我们不能期望他还能靠发软的双腿支撑起整个身体。半兽化的身子骤然增大了他身体的敏感度。<br/>　　德拉科的另一只大手摸到对方巫师袍的下摆处，从宽大的袍子底部钻了进去，慢慢爬上救世主纤细但是柔韧的腰。<br/>　　哈利那副圆眼镜早就被德拉科甩在了地上，没了眼镜的哈利睁着一双雾气迷蒙的眼睛，失焦的看着前方，充血的唇半张着，仿佛缺氧的鱼。<br/>　　谁知道救世主那副可笑的眼镜后竟隐藏着这样的难以言说的风情呢。德拉科想着，更加恶质的加重了两手揉搓的力度。<br/>　　其实，就算哈利小黑猫现在还戴着眼镜，估计也没人认出这个正被人压在墙上的黑发男孩就是不折不扣的格兰芬多救世主。<br/>　　领口处的纽扣被解了三四颗，袍子和里面的衬衫要掉不掉，露出半个圆润小巧的肩膀，被人抓在手里抚弄揉捏着。下方的衣摆也被撩起，露出小猫柔软的肚皮。<br/>　　“嗯……痒……马尔福你放手……呃啊……”<br/>　　感觉到一根手指在肚脐出戳刺，哈利受不了似的将头后仰，脖颈弯出一个诱惑的弧度。<br/>　　王子殿下逗着猫，自己也不轻松。再这样下去，紧绷的裤子大概会被戳破吧。<br/>　　有些急躁的扯下虚虚挂在小猫身上的外袍和衬衫，德拉科低头咬上哈利的喉结，伸出舌头一下一下舔弄着，在那个凸起旁轻轻画着圈。<br/>　　一路舔吻过下颌，唇角，轻轻咬上鼻尖，舌尖带出的水痕划过眼角的绯红，德拉科最终把下巴抵在小野猫的发顶。<br/>　　德拉科恶劣的冲着两只尖尖的猫耳吹气，然后一口咬上。毫无悬念的，两只敏感的猫耳激动的抖动了一下，丰富的毛细血管透过一层薄薄的，柔软的，白嫩的皮肤显现出绯红。<br/>　　疑惑于身下人的安静，铂金贵族捏起黑发少年尖尖的下巴，只一眼，让人觉得全部的理智都断了弦。<br/>　　梅林的asshole！<br/>　　哈利的喉结一直在颤抖，却爽的发不出声音。嫣红的嘴唇翕张着无法闭合，一些吞咽不及的唾液从嘴角流出，划过下巴，直落到锁骨，小舌头和嘴唇透着莹莹的水光。<br/>　　铂金王子至此彻底丢弃了纯血贵族的矜持高贵，脑子里只能感受到胯下性器的叫嚣。<br/>　　干他，狠狠地干他！把自己的大家伙深深的嵌进他身体里，让他的肠道里盛满自己的东西，让他再没有力气去招蜂引蝶！甚至……让这个小野猫怀上自己孩子！<br/>　　铂金色的脑袋已经彻底将身体的支配权移交给跨下的小德拉科，一向冷静自持的贵族少年决定放逐自己的欲望。<br/>　　校服长裤连带着贴身的内裤一起被一双大手扯下，哈利被下身不着寸缕的感觉惊醒，挣扎着想逃出身前的铂金小混蛋织就的欲望之网。<br/>　　“马尔福……你……你放开……我……”<br/>　　“放开哪？恩？我的小野猫。”德拉科感觉到哈利的挣动，移开了压制着他的身子，后退两步，好整以暇衣冠完整的大量着几乎全身赤裸的哈利。<br/>　　德拉科显然没准备放过哈利，还没等哈利松口气，他又走上前来，蹲下身，用一只骨节修长完美的手握住了哈利秀气可爱的的一根。<br/>　　“放开这里么？”德拉科嘴角上挑了十五度，“可是这小东西不想让我放开呢，你看它正爽的流眼泪。”<br/>　　德拉科握着哈利性器的那只手缓缓的上下撸动着，另一只手则用灵活的手指抚弄敏感的铃口，短且整齐的指甲不时搔刮过长度适中的包皮，甚至戳进顶部的小孔中，让哈利发出几乎疯狂的呻吟。<br/>　　还好施了静音咒和混淆咒。德拉科顺势揉捏小黑猫柱身低端的两个圆球，让他发出更加绝望又妩媚的声音。<br/>　　这么骚的小野猫，怎么能不好好满足满足呢？<br/>　　德拉科加重了手上的力道，在敏感点着重被照顾的情况下，绿眼睛小野猫很快就射出了今晚的初精。<br/>　　满意于自己对哈利身体的控制，德拉科心情甚好的站起身，抬手邪笑着舔过沾着哈利精液的手指。被舔过的手指亮晶晶的，不知是唾液还是没舔净的精液。<br/>　　哈利呆呆瞪着德拉科的脸，刚才的景象带给他的震撼太大。<br/>　　一个马尔福，居然……居然在舔他射出的精液。<br/>　　哦，梅林一定是被亚瑟王操疯了。<br/>　　面对这种景象，哈利觉得自己再无法拒绝对方的引诱了，所以当德拉科的大手包裹住他的，牵引着他那双略小略柔软的手覆上对方充血肿胀的下体时，他也只是被烫的瑟缩了一下，之后并没有挣扎。<br/>　　似是明白哈利心里想的，德拉科情难自禁的从胸腔里发出一声满意的赞叹，尾音低沉。<br/>　　简直性感到犯规。哈利小黑猫有些嫉妒的想。<br/>　　“来，把这个大家活拿出来。”斯莱特林王子命令道。<br/>　　“哦，对……我的小野猫，揉揉它，然后试着舔舔它……嗯……”<br/>　　德拉科言语间带着诱拐的气音，成功蛊惑了一只格兰芬多绿眼小猫。<br/>　　哈利双手捧着德拉科巨大阴茎凑上脸去，观察了许久才鼓起勇气探出舌尖，轻轻勾勒了一下那个存在感极强的硕大蘑菇头。<br/>　　也许是德拉科蓦然加重的呼吸声鼓励了他，哈利大起胆子把整个龟头塞进了嘴里，还努力的想要包裹更多的茎身。<br/>　　“哦，梅林啊……”<br/>　　娇小水红的嘴唇吮吸着自己的阳物，那个正在为自己口交的男孩是这么卖力，时不时还吊起眼角观察他的表情，就像一直喵喵叫着向主人邀功的猫。<br/>　　奖励似的摸摸小猫敏感的耳朵，德拉科抓着正在吞吐的哈利的头发，赶在自己忍受不了刺激要射精之前将那话抽离了温暖的口腔。<br/>　　两人现在已经倒在了地上，哈利身下是德拉科苍白却结实的胸膛。<br/>　　“转过身来，屁股对着我。”<br/>　　伴随“啪”的一声，德拉科在哈利雪白的臀上催促似的留下一个红痕。<br/>　　哈利将德拉科的阴茎慢慢的从口中拔出来，发出啵的一声响，听得德拉科发出一声嗤笑，哈利羞臊的红了脸，嘴里不知道小声嘟囔着什么。<br/>　　缓缓的摇摆着腰肢，哈利按照德拉科的指示摆正了姿势，沉下肩膀和胸腹，嘴唇再次贴上那处灼热。这次他没有试图吞咽德拉科的性器而是自下而上的舔着。<br/>　　德拉科感觉到小野猫的动作，胯下的小兄弟抖了抖，又涨大了几分，顶端渗出动情的黏液。<br/>　　德拉科懊恼的呻吟了一声。该死的，他不该让这个小野猫用这种姿势的挑逗他的。<br/>　　惩罚似的掐住哈利的腰，抬高他的臀部，德拉科略显粗暴的分开两座雪白的小丘，露出里面的沟壑。<br/>　　深深的沟壑里藏着的是和神秘的小巧的粉红色还微微翕动着的神秘洞穴。<br/>　　沾染了哈利精液和德拉科唾液的一根手指在穴口抚摸着扣挖着，试图进入到那炙热逼仄的甬道。<br/>————我觉得在h的时候还是名字还是叫英文比较有感觉，前面懒得改了———————<br/>　　“Ma……Malfoy……这样好奇怪……哈……”<br/>　　啪的一声，draco再次用一只大手打上那饱满的丘陵，打出harry小猫一声尖媚的呻吟。此时draco已经成功的将一根手指插入了harry小猫的肛口。<br/>　　“难受？可我觉得你这是爽的要死了。”<br/>　　“你看这里又站起来了。”draco用指尖弹弹那个圆润的蘑菇头。<br/>　　“还有这里，尾巴都爽的卷起来了。”draco看着那条卷起来的尾巴，有点惊奇，收回摸在小harry上的手，转而摸上那条尾巴。<br/>　　毛茸茸又有些硬邦邦的手感。draco从上到下抚摸着，直到尾骨处与猫尾连接的地方。哪知只是轻轻的一摸，harry却仿佛不能承受似的仰起脖颈，抽动着射出了今天的第二次，溅在draco的胸膛上。<br/>　　“这里……这么敏感啊。”<br/>　　draco惊愕过后，接着脸上浮起一抹坏笑。<br/>　   插在后穴里的手锲而不舍的挤入了第二根手指，另一手抹了一把胸膛上的液体，一点点涂在尾尖上。<br/>　　“Malfoy……”伴随着又一声破碎的呻吟，draco•真恶魔•Malfoy猛地抽出两根手指，将小野猫自己的尾巴插进了尚来不及闭合的小洞中不住的翻搅着。</p><p>　“啊……啊哈……拿出来……Mal……foy……”<br/>　　哈利感觉到后穴出传来的瘙痒与饱胀感，仿佛再不能承受，丧失理智的疯狂扭动着腰肢，吞咽不及的唾液滴落下来，落在身下draco的锁骨上，胸膛上。下腹更是用自己的物什磨蹭着draco的硬挺，讲不清是想逃避多一点还是求欢多一点。<br/>　　draco自然能感觉到harry小黑猫骤然激烈起来的动作，梅林知道，疯狂的并不是只有那个正被自己的尾巴插着后穴的黑发猫耳男孩，这一切景象的始作俑者也并不好受。<br/>　　前戏已经够久了，draco迷恋的，充满欲望的看着全身浮起粉色，表情既痛苦又欢愉的男孩，缓缓的抽出那根有着柔软毛发的尾巴。<br/>　　“potter……harry……我要进去了。”draco附在男孩的耳边小声说道，语调温柔但词尾的气音盛满了十足的蛊惑。<br/>　　“嗯……别……”<br/>　　harry反应过来他说的话，瞬间从情欲的漩涡中清醒过来，扭动着想要爬开，却被一双大手毫不留情的扣住了腰，与那具灼热的躯体贴的更紧。<br/>　　draco惩罚性的拧了拧男孩胸前的花蕊，近乎虔诚的亲吻他的额头，眼睛，然后是嘴唇。<br/>　　贴上那双唇的时候，draco从喉咙里发出一声出自灵魂的满足叹息。<br/>　　温柔又霸道的挑开harry小黑猫的嘴唇，品尝到柔软的内里，卷起那不知所措的小舌头挑逗着，draco忍不住震颤。<br/>　　肖想了多少次，等真正占有的时候才发现之前所有的想象都太苍白了。<br/>　　draco嘴唇在男孩的嘴唇上研磨着，胸前的挺立在男孩的挺立处摩擦着，紧紧贴在一起的胯下也相互碰触着抚慰着。<br/>　　harry被冗长的一吻再次弄丢了理智，从喉咙里发出粘腻的呻吟，只是还没来的及出口就被吞入了另外一个温热的口腔中。<br/>　　“harry……”draco翻身将小黑猫压在身下，分开他的两条笔直修长的腿环在自己的腰上，用涨成深红色的蘑菇头抵在扩张后足够松软的洞口。<br/>　　没有理会被压在身下狂乱的摆着头的男孩，draco近乎残忍的两手握紧他的细腰，一寸寸的把自己嵌进对方的身体。<br/>　　“啊哈……会撑坏的……放开……会坏……坏……嗯啊……”<br/>　　“是么？可是这里不是这么说的啊，绞的好紧。”draco又一个挺腰，把自己整个填进那粉红色的洞口。<br/>　　“感觉到了么？”draco抓起harry攀在自己背上的手，恶劣的牵引着他来到两人连接的地方。<br/>　　harry的后方感觉到自己指尖的温度，被烫的瑟缩了一下，一双迷蒙的翠眼水汽氤氲，而眼角则是一片绯色。<br/>　　“看着我，harry,看看我是谁。”draco声音低哑，下体浅浅的抽动着，强行拉开harry因为难为情而遮住眼睛的手臂。<br/>　　“我不知道……不知道……不行……不要顶那里……这样好怪……哼啊……”<br/>　　“原来是这里。”draco勾起一个不怀好意的邪笑，时而用自己埋在男孩身体里的欲望慢慢蹭着那个能给予人极致快感的凸起处，时而猛烈的戳刺凸起周围柔软温暖的内壁。<br/>　　harry被搞的发疯，沾染了黏液的猫尾忍不住缠住身上人的腰，两条大腿上肌肉不住抽搐着，十个圆滚滚的脚趾紧绷，白皙小巧的脚背绷出一个圆润的曲线。<br/>　　一切都是这么让人着迷。<br/>　　“我是谁，harry，回答我，正在操你的是谁。”<br/>　　“Ma……Malfoy……你是……Malfooooooy……”<br/>　　“draco，叫我draco。”铂金小混蛋惩罚似的加快了下身抽插的速度，却次次都不直接触及harry小黑猫最敏感的地方，欺负的男孩几乎要喵喵叫出声来。<br/>　　“dra……co”harry挣扎着叫出铂金小混蛋的名字，直觉告诉他，这能让那个不停肆虐的人好心满足他最深的欲望。<br/>　　果然，听到harry用软糯的，带着鼻音的声音喊出他的名字，draco决定暂时放过这个该死的诱人却不自知的小黑猫。<br/>　　既然小猫要求了，那么自己就操到他尖叫着射出来吧。<br/>　　draco挑着身下人最敏感的地方抚摸着，粗长的性器次次拔出大半然后整根插入，根部的睾丸拍打在harry的屁股上，发出啪啪的响声。<br/>　　当单调的撞击声和粘腻的水声，粗重的喘息与呻吟声混杂在一起的时候，产生的效果是十瓶上好迷情剂也比不上的。<br/>　　draco能感觉到紧致的肠壁死死绞住他的，随着哈利腰肢的摇摆情不自已的吞吐着。<br/>　　梅林啊，他从来不知道大名鼎鼎的魔法界黑猫救世主有这么一个甜蜜又耐操的屁股。<br/>　　快速的抽插了一会，draco用嘴唇再次堵上身下男孩的，在他高热的肠道里喷射出黏白的精液。<br/>　　之后完全脱力被抱回斯莱特林级长寝室的格兰芬多绿眼睛小黑猫不知道又被压着做了多少次，draco为了防止他泄的太多，摸出一条银绿色的丝绸缎带捆绑住男孩的下体，甚至恶质的打了一个夸张的蝴蝶结。<br/>　　喘息声一直延续到深夜，接近昏迷的救世主在一波波快感的冲击下感官几乎麻痹，但仍旧能隐约感受到一双手温柔的抚摸着他的尾根，脸被人捧住，细细密密的吻着。<br/>　　神志不清，但这种被人宠爱到骨子里的感觉却是骗不了人的。<br/>　　是谁呢，这个人？<br/>　　“draaaco……”在彻底失去意识之前，harry小声嗫嚅着吐出几个破碎音节，脸蛋无意识的在一个白皙却结实的胸膛上蹭了蹭。<br/>　　斯莱特林王子没有忽略从他的男孩口中逸出的甜蜜音节。怔愣之后draco露出一个前所未有的满足的微笑。<br/>　　梅林说过什么来着，没有什么是干一炮解决不了的，如果一炮不行，那就干两炮。<br/>————————完————————————</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>